ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuo Nonomiya
is one of the characters in Ultraman Nexus. She is part of the Memory Police team of TLT and the lover of Ren Senjyu. History She first appeared at the end of episode 26 as one of the members of the Memory Police team. Afterward, she was tasked for an observation Mission to observe Ren and his movements. She did her duty but instead found herself to be in love with Ren after a few interactions. In episode 27, she was at the amusement park sitting in a restaurant. When Ren and Komon went to find her, she revealed that someone else was observing Ren. She later chased that person and fought with that person but she was injured and the person escaped. She later picked up a memory chip left by the person. Later, Komon and her was at the TLT base investigating about the memory chip and in fact it was about Ren. Shocked her and Komon. In episode 32, she was taken by Mizorogi as his hostage after escaping from the TLT base. Mizorogi commented that she was a strange person as she did not escaped and simply said she was a hostage. The next day, when they are walking at a forest, she and Mizorogi was found by Nagi and Komon who stopped Mizorogi. Mizuo try to explain about Mizrogi and Nagi just ignored her. Mizorogi then pushed her towards Nagi and wanting to shot Komon and just as Mizorogi surrendered, she will witnessed Misawa shot Mizorogi and transform into Dark Mephisto Zwei. She and the others begin to flee from Dark Mephisto Zwei and witnessed the fight between Nexus and Dark Mephisto fighting Dark Meohisto Zwei. In episode 33, she followed Ren and Hazuki due to duties and out of jealously and she was hiding behind a bush and was found by Hazuki and bring her towards Ren as Ren mentioned about her. After a few moments, she and Hazuki were attacked by Space Beast, Mega Flash, she was helping the city people to escape from Mega Flash. In episode 34, she was helping exhausted Ren and when Ren mentioned about getting to drink, she went and when she returned, she know the secret of Ren is Nexus and witnessed him transform. She witnessed Ren loses against Mega Flash and went to find him. In episode 35, she was stopped by the director and Ren was brought to the base and she contacted Komon regarding and helplessly see Ren got caught by the director. When Ren and the Night Raider escaped from the base, she went to see Ren and Komon told her about Ren's condition and Ren mentioned to her about his past. Mizuo later witnessed the last battle between Ren and Mega Flash and revived Galberos. In episode 36, she was taking care of Ren's exhausted body. She told Ren that she liked him. She went to brought something to Ren and told Ren about the Memoraser. She fought with Ren after him trying to erase her memories. She cried after that. Later, she told Ren to go hospital but Izamel appears and Ren told the Illustrator, Komon and herself that he will fight to last time and promised Mizuo he will return. She witnessed Ren fighting one last time and later encouraged Ren to stay alive after he almost died from the battle with Izamel. She told Ren about the memories she had. She later followed Ren to the hospital and thanked the Night Raiders for everything. She was not seen after that. Gallery image MIZUO 2.png Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Human Characters